Mi Adorable Moyashi
by Lero1000
Summary: Allen es un joven repostero al cuál lo acaban de terminar en una noche de Navidad, podrá superarlo? Lo contratarán en un conocido restaurante donde su jefe le ofrecerá un contrato realmente interesante y.. Raro? Que determinara si queda en la calle o no. Aceptará?
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Este es mi primer fic :D es na 4ta vez que trato de subir este fic , Chrome me odia (?) Este fic esta basado en el dorama " Mi adorable Sam Soon", prometo que trataré de mejorar mi redacción ;u;.

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Rupturas, engaño, chismosos, intenyo fallido de asesinato, que más agrego?**

 **DISCLAIMER: DGray-man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino! Quien más sufre por el hiatus? :'D**

* * *

Ya los tenía en la mira, se acomodó uno de sus mechones blancos dentro del gorro de tela que llevaba junto con sus grandes lentes oscuros. Delante de él había una pareja que ni se percataban de su presencia, un hombre alto, moreno y con sombrero de copa alta ; abrazando de costado a una chica de cabello lacio y rubio.

Caminó un poco más rápido ocultándose en una de las columnas cercanas hasta que la pareja entro en una de las habitaciones del gran hotel. Salió de su escondite caminando lentamente hasta la puerta pegando su oreja a esta sin hacer ruido.

Se oía suaves sonidos, gemidos para ser exactos; se oía leves gemidos dentro de esa habitación, trato de observar el interior mediante el visor de la puerta, ya se lo esperaba, lo sospecho desde hace un tiempo; sin embargo, una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla.

\- Como te atreves a engañarme...voy a enseñarte de una vez por todas quien es Allen Walker - susurró sacando con su mano temblorosa un cuchillo cubierto en telas - lo juro.

* * *

\- Quiero que envíe un Magret de Canard y dos Ratatoille a la habitación 294 junto a unos bocadillos, gracias - se oyó una voz varonil al otro lado de la puerta. ¿ Cuanto se demoraba una persona en traer la comida? Contabilizó los minutos que el creyó suficiente y luego tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Quien es? - se oyó esa misma voz.

\- La comida que ordenó señor - Trato de imitar una voz más grave que la suya pero no le salió muy bien.

Se abrió la puerta mirando como Adam, su pareja, se que quedo parado mirándolo totalmente estupefacto - Q-qué haces aquí? - Pregunto nervioso.

\- Me engañaste desde hace un año...

\- Te equivocas Allen...

\- Siempre me olvidas en navidad...

-Es aniversario de la empresa...yo no tengo la culpa que sea en navidad...

-Y por qué estas aquí? Y no en la empresa? ... Porque me engañas?...vamos contesta! De seguro me has engañado todas las noches no?...- dijo Allen bajando la mirada ocultando sus ojos con sus mechones.

-...

-Mentiroso...

-Mejor cálmate sí? ...

-No quiero calmarme, te haré pagar por todo lo que me hiciste... -

-Allen...-

-...-

\- Creo que tu pequeño cerebro se esta malogrando, no sabes que dices, debes calmarte sí? Solo...

\- Eres un idiota.

\- Ya no eres el mismo, entiendelo.

Allen alzo el cuchillo que llevaba, o sí, al fin acabaría con ese maldito de una vez por todas.

* * *

\- Disculpe joven...-

\- E-eh- volteó sorprendido viendo a un señor con traje junto a un carrito con comida, se paro mirando para todos lados sin saber que decir, lo habían encontrado parado delante de la puerta como tonto. El señor sin tomarle mucha importancia se acercó a la puerta y tocó.

\- Ahora salgo! - Se oyó la voz de un hombre.

Demonios!, corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas pudieron pero terminó tropezando con su propio pie cayendo al suelo de cara, las cosas podían ponerse peor?, oyó la puerta abrirse, era el fin. Trató de arrastrarse lo más rápido que pudo ya que sus piernas ni le respondían para poder pararse, lamentablemente no fue muy rápido porque se oía como unos pasos se acercaban más rápido de lo que él se movía, cerró sus ojos cuando alguien le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

 _"Por favor que no sea... "_

\- Allen... Levántate... Te vas a quedar a dormir ahí? Necesitamos hablar...

\- N-no quiero oírte...- sin poder evitarlo su voz se quebró y comenzó a sollozar amargamente.

\- Vamos, dame tu mano.

Allen levanto su rostro con pequeñas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas - No puedo levantarme, es muy humillante... Maldito bastardo! - y siguió llorando, más lastima no podía dar.

* * *

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto lo sabes?

\- Desde hace un mes.

\- Quien te lo dijo?

\- Una vez leí un mensaje en tu celular...

\- Jmm... Y porque no me lo dijiste en el momento ?

-No supe como decírtelo...

\- Osea... Me mentiste un mes...

\- Espera.. Qué !?- Eso era una broma verdad ?

\- Revisaste mi celular, de seguro rastreaste mis llamadas no? - continuó el mayor - encima me seguiste...

\- Querías que me quedará callado sin hacer nada al respecto o qué?

-...

\- Has cambiado, ya no me quieres... No respondes mis llamadas, ya no te importo ...

Mientras tanto todos los comensales del comedor del hotel miraban como se desenvolvía la ruptura, eran el centro de la atención.

Allen sin enterarse de su alrededor siguió - Me dejaste solo, inclusive esta noche de navidad... A pocas horas de mi cumpleaños, querías que me quedara solo y muriera de pena?

-Y ahora qué? Te sientes traicionado?

\- si.

\- ¿ Ya no me quieres ?

\- Así es.

-Debiste confiar en mí.

\- Me mentiste.

-Pues no podemos seguir así, verdad?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces terminamos, ya no tiene caso seguir juntos no?

-...

\- No quería que acabara así pero ni modo.

\- ... A- así de fácil?

\- Sí.

-Como puedes ser así de cruel?- alzó la voz - De verdad acabará todo de esta manera? - Eres un desgraciado! Hijo de perra!

\- Debes saber que esa forma de hablar no le queda a alguien tan adorable como tú.

-Esta es la forma de hablar que tú me provocas! - se estaba desesperando, se estaba burlando de él y no lo iba a permitir, claro que no.

\- No grites, todos nos están viendo sabes?- Muchos ojos curiosos estaban encima de ellos.

-No me importa! Deja de hablar tan tranquilamente, llego el momento de que encares la verdad sabes? Usa palabras claras y acepta que te convertiste en un maldito imbécil!

-... Increíble, son tus hormonas las que están hablando no tú, Allen, hablaremos después - Se levanto dirigiéndose a la salida dejando a Allen detrás.

Allen al ver como Adam lo plantaba se levanto también - Alguna vez me quisiste!?- Todos dejaron de comer para ver como terminaba ese caso- En tres años nunca dijiste que me querías...ni una sola vez, alguna vez me quisiste!?

Adam miró su alrededor y acercándose un poco a Allen exhaló para preparar lo último que iba a decir - Sí, te quería y mucho sabes? Quise a ese estudiante de repostería que quería mejorar día a día, yo quería a ese chico ambicioso por la superación, ese chico lleno de vida... Que pasó con él? Ya no te conozco - suspiró - ya no se que decir... Adiós - De repente todos los comensales aplaudieron al moreno y este, terminando de hablar salió de ahí, dejando atrás al peliblanco.

* * *

Todo... Todo había terminado, la persona que más quiso, en esos instantes lo estaba dejando tal como un niño deja tirado un juguete luego de que se aburre.

Minutos después, luego de que se le paso el shock, también se retiro de aquel lugar, a medida que pasaban los segundos más rápido comenzó a caminar a tal punto de correr chocando hombro contra hombro con otras personas, luego de llegar al baño se encerró en el primer sanitario que vio libre.

Se quito la gafas y el gorro de tela bruscamente y los metió dentro de la pequeña mochila que llevaba luego saco la muda que tenia también y se cambio, después bajo la tapa del inodoro y se sentó llorando amargamente.

 _" Una vez sentí que mi vida era perfecta, que era feliz, que podría volar y me sentía tan lleno de amor, no lloro por él sino por ese amor que se murió, lloro por que al final ni el amor lo puede todo."_

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que tocaban la puerta, al percatarse de que tocaban siguió llorando pensando que si ignoraba a esa persona se rendiría y se iría, sin embargo seguían tocando - esta ocupado! - dijo entre sollozos , pero de nuevo tocaron - e- está ocupado! - alzo más la voz sin dejar de llorar pero aún seguían tocando la puerta - Que no oye !? Déjeme en paz! - grito, pero...aún siguieron tocando.

* * *

 _" - Has cambiado mucho... Ya no me quieres... Ya no te importo..."_

Observaba como ese chico de gracioso y raro pelo blanco peleaba con otro moreno, al parecer terminaban. Estuvo siendo espectador hasta que su nueva cita tosió para tener algo de atención, era una chica de pelo castaño y ondeado pero no le interesaba, era solamente una niñata engreída y sólo estaba ahí porque su madre le obligó. Se quedo mirando un rato más la escena hasta que volteo a ver a la chica - Se acabó, es acaso no lo entiende? Ya no contestaba sus llamadas, tu que harías?- le preguntó.

-No lo sé, depende de como me trate - la chica tomó un sorbo de té - ehm... Y tú? Cuando te harás cargo de la empresa de tu madre? Se que ella te lo pidió.

La ignoró de nuevo, era una interesada más, como las otras, prefirió darle más importancia a la pelea que a ella - Que forma de terminar no?

 _" Y tú la amas? "_

-Eso no te incumbe - siguió hablando solo mientras la chica le miraba de forma reprobatoria pero no le importo - Para que le ruegas idiota?

 _" Maldito desgraciado! "_

\- Es enserio?- comenzó a reírse hasta que su cita le tiro el resto de té que tenia en su taza.

-Oye, sabes que dicen de ti, Kanda? Que eres un entrometido arrogante, si no quieres atender bien bien a una mujer, atiende a tu madre - al final su cita número 32 terminó yéndose.

Vio como esa chica se fue, al menos ahora era un problema menos, siguió oyendo la pelea. Más rato ese chico se fue llorando, todo se volvió aburrido, termine de tomar su café y se fue al baño para lavarse las manos pero comenzó a oír de nuevo que lloraban, reconoció esa voz entrecortada media infantil, aun seguía llorando? Calculando había pasado media hora desde que ese se había ido del comedor principal.

Tocó la puerta, ese niño daba pena ajena, nadie le respondió así que toco otra vez.

 _" está ocupado! "_

Siguió insistiendo hasta que el mocoso abrió la puerta.

* * *

AAAHGGG! - hartó abrió la puerta con los ojos llorosos e hinchados encarando a esa persona que tanto fastidiaba pero terminó quedando pasmado frente a la persona; era un joven de piel clara, su rostro indicaba que podría ser japonés, finas facciones y una cabellera negra con un brillo azul sujetado en una coleta, su expresión mostraba desconcierto y seriedad, tal vez tenia unos años más que él.

-¿Que te sucede? Acaso crees que el baño es para llorar moyashi?- Pregunto este hombre con mueca de fastidio , ¿ Moyashi? no respondió - estuviste metido ahí media hora - continuó el japonés.

Espera un momento! - D- dijo media hora? - pregunto desconcertado.

\- Acaso estas sordo moyashi?

Le llamo de nuevo moyashi? ¿Que significaba moyashi?Quiso reclamarle por ese mote, que ni sabia que significaba, pero su primera reacción fue cerrarle la puerta en la cara y se sentó de nuevo en el inodoro ¿ Estuvo media hora en el baño? ¿ estuvo media hora lamentando su existencia? Siguió con sus dudas hasta que de nuevo tocaron la puerta ¿ Era la misma persona de hace rato? No dijo nada después que dejaron de tocar ese hombre comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

-Si un hombre lleva a otra persona a un hotel en navidad es porque todo acabó - escuchó de nuevo la voz de ese tipo - La próxima vez no preguntes " porqué? " solo pateale el trasero y vete.

El también vio el escándalo que hizo? La vergüenza se le incremento aún más.

-Hay otros hombres y ese no vale la pena - finalizó esa persona y oyó como sus pasos se alejaban. Se quedo pensando en lo que dijo ese chico, tenía razón no podía quedarse así por alguien que no valía la pena. Salio de su escondite y se dirigió al lavamanos mirándose al espejo.

 _"Estoy hecho un asco"_

Se lavo la cara y con un poco de papel higiénico se seco, que le habría dicho su padre si lo hubiera visto así?

 _"No te detengas, sigue adelante."_

Recordó la frase que siempre le decía su amado padre.

\- Tienes razón Mana, no me detendré solo por esto.

Acomodo el cuello de su camisa blanca y recogiendo sus cosas termino retirándose del baño. Tenía que olvidarlo, mañana seguiría su vida buscando trabajo, ahora que lo pensaba; quien era ese chico que se encontró en el baño? Lo volvería a ver? Que diablos significaba moyashi?

* * *

 **NOTAS DDE LA AUTORA : Al fin! MALDITO CHROME! Ojala les haya gustado este pequeño avance, Porque Adam y no Tiky, Lavi o Neah? Pues porque ellos ya tiene un papel aquí xD; Allen se olvidará de Adam? Se reencontrarán? Volverá a encontrarse con ese tal Kanda? Conseguirá trabajo? Volverá a ser repostero? ( Soy pésima con el suspenso, lo sé )**

 **Hasta el próximo sábado ! ( muy probablemente)**

 **Sus reviews me ayudarian mucho :'D serían un gran apoyo enserio! Gracias.**


	2. Consiguiendo empleo

Estoy de vuelta! :D * le tiran piedras y verduras * se enteraron que el capitulo 224 saldrá el 20 de Enero? ;o; Ojalá no sea una broma por Día de Inocentes.

Muchas gracias a Genesis, Sabrii y a FinkGirl por sus reviews :'D enserio gracias por su apoyo!

Advertencias : Rituales satánicos, Agresión al cabello, niñitos de mami, ataques con mucha dulzura? No se que más agregar.

 **DISCLAIMER: -man pertenece a la gran Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Mi Adorable Moyashi

~Capítulo 2~

El sonido de un estruendoso despertador se escuchó por todo el cuarto, avisando que ya eran las 6:00 am.

Después de soltar un leve gruñido sacó una mano perezosamente fuera de la frazada con la que se cubría buscando al jodido despertador que hacia aquel sonido infernal, apretó el botón gris de la parte superior del aparato apagándolo para luego sentarse en su cama y restregar sus ojos legañosos con brusquedad. Cuando estuvo totalmente despierto se levantó se dio un baño, se cambio con usual traje de color negro y se hizo una larga coleta alta y salio de su departamento listo para ir al restaurante llamado " Black Order", donde ejercía su cargo como jefe. Así era como comenzaba su día Kanda Yuu, presidente de uno de los mejores restaurantes franceses en toda Inglaterra.

* * *

Ingresó al restaurante con su típico porte elegante luego de pagarle al taxi, subió las pequeñas escaleras que conectaban la recepción con el gran comedor e ingresó, el lugar era muy espacioso, las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertos por cerámico estilo madera, columnas con el mismo aspecto donde colgaban algunas flores de colores suaves, varias mesas con sillas de tela para comodidad de los comensales y en el centro, en una plataforma un poco más alta se encontraba un hermoso piano negro.

-Buenos días señor Kanda! - saludó una chica rubia de coleta alta soltando luego una risita coqueta ,se llamaba Emilia Galmar y era la capitana de meseras.

-Buenos días - respondió a secas , esa chica siempre se le insinuaba cuando estaban a solas, ganas de botarla no le faltaba, lástima que era la preferida de su madre y le haría todo un berrinche si lo hiciera.

-Buenos días señor Kanda ! - saludaron el resto de empleados con sonrisas dibujadas en sus rostros, mientras. ayudaban con la limpieza del restaurante antes de abrir.

Esta vez ni se molesto en saludar pasando rápidamente para llegar a su oficina, no tenia tiempo ni paciencia como para saludar a todo el personal, planeaba revisar unos papeles importantes además de querer estar solo como siempre y eso le gustaba, ya estaba por llegar hasta que se encontró con Tikky, un hombre de tez morena, ojos ámbar y pelo ondulado quien era el jefe de cocina, estaba apoyado en la puerta de la oficina con pinta de estar malhumorado, lo miro con molestia maldiciendo entre dientes, menuda pérdida de tiempo hablar con él.

-No son buenos días Kanda - al fin habló el moreno luego de estar unos segundos que parecieron largos sin decir nada.

\- Ahora qué quieres? - pregunto fastidiado chasqueando la lengua, siempre que ese idiota tenía esa cara era solo para darle problemas, más de los que ya tenía.

\- Edward, el encargado de la repostería se fue a París, su madre murió de cáncer cerebral - habló el moreno mientras sacaba un cigarro del bolsillo.

Comenzó a pensar en la situación en la que estaba metido ahora mientras frotar su sien, maldición, realmente quería llegar a su oficina lo más tranquilo posible.

\- Y sabes cuando va a volver?- ya hablaría con ese tipo apenas regresara, no podía dejar el trabajo así sin más! Es que joder, ni siquiera le avisó.

-Es que él no va a volver - sentenció Tiky mientras le daba un calada a su cigarro con suma tranquilidad frente a Kanda, ahora de donde diablos iba a conseguir un nuevo chef?

Le dirigió una mirada cargada de molestia y entró molesto sin antes cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

* * *

\- Poca experiencia... - susurró para si mismo recordando lo que le dijo el dueño de la última pastelería donde había ido para conseguir trabajo, era el tercer lugar que no lo aceptaban. En el primero fue por su apariencia, bueno, en realidad casi estuvo a punto de conseguir el trabajo ya que el dueño creía que si tenía al joven albino como trabajador podría conseguir más clientela femenina pero luego de echarle un vistazo a su brazo izquierdo tachó la idea, por desgracia de Allen, pensando que si ese brazo hacia contacto con los ingredientes podría llegar a ser malo. Los dos últimos lo echaron porque supuestamente no tenía tanta experiencia como ellos querían.

Buscó un paradero y después de caminar buen rato encontró uno, espero un rato hasta que llego el bus el cual tomó rápidamente, luego de pagar su boleto se sentó en uno de los asientos libres y miró la cajita color verde limón que tenía en su interior un pequeño postre que usaba como muestra en sus entrevistas, o bueno al menos eso era lo que intentaba porque antes de poder mostrar el postre le negaban el puesto, que pena que ni le dieran oportunidad de hacerles probar ¡ De lo que se perdían! , con tanta dedicación que lo había hecho.

Suspiró apoyando su brazo derecho en la ventana que tenia al lado mirando los edificios y puestos de comida mientras jugueteaba un rato con la cajita, tenía pensado que apenas consiguiera trabajo pondría tanto empeño para poder ganar bien y así ahorrar para tener su propio negocio! Ese fue su sueño desde que comenzó a dedicarse a la repostería, así nadie lo botaría y luego se darían cuenta todos los que no le aceptaron por su aspecto de lo que se estaban perdiendo! Luego de estar un rato perdido en sus pensamientos de gloria abrió la caja para ver si el postre se había estropeado por los movimientos bruscos que sin querer dio con sus piernas.

Al revisar que estaba intacta cerró la cerró y desvió su mirada a su mano izquierda que era de un color rojizo, como la sangre cuando se seca y la piel algo áspera, luego con sus dedos delineó la cicatriz que tenia en su mejilla, comenzaba con un pentágono y terminaba en punta, se ubicaba en su mejilla izquierda. Todos les decían que ni una persona quería estar con él por su apariencia, que se vería mejor sin ese brazo y esa horrible cicatriz, que parecía un fenómeno pero la verdad, es que eso era lo de menos, no le importaba mucho ya que estaba acostumbrado y la verdad es que estaba más entusiasmado por conseguir su proposito de vida osea su negocio a que pensar por ahora en estar con alguien, pero su tutor Cross mientras bebía su preciado vino, o al menos así siempre se lo imaginaba Allen cada vez que sus palabras venían a su mente, le decía:

 _" Estúpido ahijado! Cuando vas a conseguir pareja?! Talvez ni una chica quiere estar contigo por tu cara de niña a si que consiguete al menos un hombre para que no mueras solo y virgen ! ... Blah blah ..."_

Lo último era un duro golpe contra su orgullo. Virgen? Quién le dijo a ese viejo que era virgen?!

Bueno, si lo era, pero también que lo dijera así era un golpe bajo a su pobre orgullo.

Maldito Cross. Ya lo haría callar!

Cuando nació sus padres no lo quisieron por su albinismo, fue hasta que cumplió los 4 años cuando sus padres decidieron deshacerse de él, aprovecharon la primera oportunidad y lo ofrecieron a un grupo de gente que realizaba rituales satánicos quienes tenían creencias sobre sacrificios de albinos, ahí fue cuando le hicieron la cicatriz y le quemaron el brazo. Si no hubiera sido por Mana Walker, su padre adoptivo y él que lo salvó de ese horrible lugar pudo haber muerto en una hoguera, no sabía que hubiera sido de él.

Amo a ese señor como su padre, aquel hombre que decidió adoptarlo y darle su apellido, ese señor que le enseño el verdadero cariño paternal que siempre le hizo falta; pero 7 años después murió en un accidente automovilístico quedando solamente con su tutor Marian Cross. Fue uno de los golpes más fuertes que tuvo en su vida, perder a su querido padre, a Mana.

Algunos conocidos decían en broma que por su mala suerte podría estar maldito, y realmente, a veces creía que tal vez era verdad.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente y de no seguir recordando malos momentos, se puso sus guantes blancos y bajo del autobús para ir al siguiente lugar donde intentaría conseguir trabajo. Cruzó los dedos para tener suerte en este nuevo lugar.

* * *

\- Edward ya no quiere seguir trabajando en tu restaurante? - preguntó una mujer de baja estatura, de rasgos europeos, pelo oscuro y lacio, tenia un porte refinado y era mayor de edad; era la madre de Kanda.

-Es que su madre acaba de morir y no creo que regrese, serviré postres de tu hotel hasta que consiga un nuevo chef - explicó Kanda caminando un poco más adelante que su madre quien iba acompañada por su secretaria, los tres pasaban por los pasillos del hotel que su madre dirigía.

\- Los postres del hotel son unos de los mejores, pero ya esta acreditada.

\- Saldremos sin ese ingreso.

\- No es tan fácil como crees, un restaurante francés necesita un chef francés.

\- Hay un lugar en Chiba, es un pequeño local pero el dueño y el chef son franceses.

\- Pero un chef francés cuesta un montón de dinero y para que lo quieres? Para que sólo haga pasteles y postres ? Por esa razón se ríen de nosotros.

\- Y es por eso que servimos comida original, no quiero imitaciones.

\- No seas arrogante Yuu, aún tienes que aprender más sobre negocios.

Kanda, su mamá y la secretaria de esta entraron a uno de los ascensores que se encontraban al final del pasillo - Y tendrás pérdidas - continuó la señora apenas se cerró la puerta del ascensor - Por cierto recuerdas a la última chica que rechazaste el año pasado? En una semana se casará, estás invitado.

\- No tengo que ir a su boda - Ya sabía donde quería llegar su madre y prefería no tocar el tema.

\- Y cuando te casarás? Miyu ira a la escuela el próximo año y necesita una dama que la acompañe.

\- No te preocupes por eso -dijo hastiado - Yo la llevaré y haré todo lo que un padre y una madre haga, no me presiones y no quiero más citas.

\- Debes sentar cabeza.

\- Che - Miro para otro lado y cambio el tema de conversación - Ya le dijiste a Marie sobre lo que te pedí?

\- Ya hablé con él, dice que no va a poder hacerlo.

\- Marie es mi amigo, hablale ya, sólo hasta que consiga al nuevo chef.

La madre de Kanda, molesta, le golpeó en el hombro con su bolso de cuero - Estúpido! Cuando harás las cosas bien? Detente y trabaja en el hotel, este lugar es tuyo y lo sabes sin embargo aún sigues en ese restaurante.

\- Tú vendes habitaciones, y yo comida.

\- Cómo?

\- Comes? - Preguntó sonriendo socarronamente, su madre era muy enana, Parecía un hobbit molesto.

\- No seas majadero! - lo siguió golpeando de nuevo más fuerte - Baboso! Crees que serás joven toda la vida?! Idiota!

\- Ya deja de golpearme maldición!

-Qué? No me digas que hacer! - Ahora le comenzó a golpear en la cabeza - Cuando te comportes mal te trataré así!

Se abrió de repente la puerta del ascensor y su mamá dejó de golpearlo acomodando su bolso y arreglándose el saco fino que traía puesto mientras Kanda sobaba su hombro, como nadie entraba la secretaria volvió a cerrar la puerta.

\- Y recuerda... - De nuevo vino una nueva lluvia de golpes para el joven oriental - Aún no he terminado contigo oíste!? Tonto! Tonto!

Kanda ya harto la agarró de las muñecas sin emplear mucha fuerza - Basta presidenta! Que no ve lo muy chiquita que está?- soltó una risa burlona.

La señora empleando toda su fuerza le pateo el talón con la punta de su tacón para que su hijo soltara sus muñecas y lo golpeó una vez una vez más antes de que llegarán al ultimo piso, la secretaria abrió el ascensor y salieron con Kanda cojeando disimuladamente mascullando algunos improperios de bajo calibre.

\- Un mal matrimonio trae malos hijos - susurró la mayor pero Kanda pudo oírla perfectamente.

\- Pero tuviste suerte con el dinero, no es así?

-Ya me tienes harta! Muy cansada... Como pude tener un hijo así!?

\- Algo malo debiste hacer... - sonrió cínicamente mientras la secretaria carraspeaba algo incómoda.

\- Cásate este año - ordenó por enésima vez su querida madre.

"Otra vez con ese jodido tema" pensó Kanda - Y si no quiero? - la evadió de nuevo - Hablale una vez más a Marie si?

\- Me quejare con tu hermano Alma! - dijo la señora ignorando el pedido de su hijo entrando furiosa a su oficina.

\- Salúdalo de mi parte.

Ya tenía suficiente, se iba retirar hasta que la secretaria alzó un poco su mano para hablarle, movió ligeramente la cabeza para que entendiera que la oía - Tenle paciencia, es por la edad.

\- Che

\- Por cierto, cuando dejaras de usar taxi? Si no quieres manejar contrata un chofer.

-No lo creo, el taxi es mejor - Tomó la conversación como finalizada y se retiró del lugar, al parecer el mismo tendría ir que pedirle a Marie el favor de hacer se repostero por un corto periodo de tiempo en su restaurante, hasta que consiguiera a alguien. Y él no era de pedir favores.

* * *

\- Veamos ... Trabajaste en Francia hace dos años, porqué renunciaste? Ellos suelen pagar muy bien.

Allen ya se encontraba en su cuarta entrevista para conseguir empleo, cruzo los dedos bajo el escritorio, realmente quería conseguir un trabajo ya.

\- Pues... Eran muy rígidos, no dejaban que usara mi creatividad.

\- Tu creatividad?

\- Sí! Es que, en el repostería preparar postrer es como si fuera tu vida, si haces un buen pastel es porque tienes buena vida, es por eso que me gusta trabajar y más en navidad porque se que con mis postres logró hacer felices a la gente en esas épocas.

\- Debe ser difícil trabajar en navidad - sonrió el jefe de cocina del hotel donde ahora se encontraba - muy pocos trabajan en vez de estar con su familia o más con su pareja.

\- Para mi familia es algo normal y por ahora no estoy con nadie - mostró una sonrisa falsa como él siempre sabia hacerla - Por cierto, traje este mousse de mango - Sacó la cajita que había puesta en el asiente del costado - creí que sería mi mejor presentación.

-Uhmm.. Que pena, nosotros queremos un asistente y tu eres un chef muy bueno, no creo poder pagarte lo que mereces, de verdad lo siento.

\- D-descuide señor - bajo la cajita tratando de sonreír de nuevo pero sus ojos demostraban lo contrario - Muchas gracias por su tiempo - hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar, indudablemente tenía mala suerte.

\- Que fastidio...- susurró ya estando fuera del cuarto - Aquí dicen que mucha experiencia y en el otro lugar poca experiencia - suspiró resignado - Que difícil es ganarse la vida! - estaba por salir del lugar hasta que sintió un suave aroma dulce en el ambiente.

 _" Huele bien"_

Siguió el olor hasta que llego a las puertas de una habitación enorme, por una de las pequeñas ventanas que habían en las puertas se fijo en el interior: Habían un montón de personas preparando postres pequeños y grandes, de diferentes formas, pasteles de diferentes colores y más. Se quedó viendo, amaba los dulces definitivamente, eran el placer de la vida para él.

Estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo estaba viendo dirigiendose detrás de él.

\- Piensas entrar o no?

\- Q- qué? - por el asombro alzó su cabeza rápidamente enredando un pequeño mechón de cabello en uno de los botones del traje del recién llegado - Auch! - Alzó la vista sin poder ver el rostro del tipo - Me atore! - dijo mientras señalaba su pelo.

\- Tch! Tranquilo - El hombre que estaba al frente de él, que ni había podido ver quien era, comenzó a jalar su pelo tratando de desatorarlo.

\- Auch! más cuidado!

\- Quédate quieto!

\- Estoy quieto!

\- Calmate de una vez y estate quieto! - le gritó esa persona mientras lo jalaba bruscamente entrando al lugar que anteriormente estaba viendo.

\- Oiga! Que hace!?

-Unas tijeras? Alguien tiene unas tijeras!? - el tipo esta vez se dirigió a los cocineros y practicantes que se encontraban dentro.

-Las tijeras para qué!? Que piensa hacer!? - alzó la voz algo temeroso.

\- No tienen ninguna? - ese seguía ignorandolo.

-Para qué las quiere!? - siguió insistiendo.

Al fin alguien le había alcanzado unas tijeras de cocina al chico.

Espera... No pensaba usar las tijeras para cortarle el pelo... O sí?

\- Lo siento moyashi, pero no tengo tu tiempo.

\- Eh? Mi nombre es Allen! Sí lo corta puedo demandarlo me oyó?

El aludido sonrió socarronamente y sin importarle la amenaza le corto el pelo atorado, y también un poco más como capricho.

Allen podría jurar que en esos momentos podía ver como parte de su pelo caía en cámara lenta al suelo. Levantó la mirada fijándola al chico responsable del corte, como si le estuviera apuñalando con mil cuchillas en su mente.

Al otro sin interesarle la mirada que le dedicaba el albino le dijo - Tú no trabajas aquí, voy a demandarte por ser espía industrial - se dirigió a uno de los hombres de la habitación que tenía una curiosa trenza en el centro de su cabeza - Marie recibiste mi mensaje?

\- Sí, pero no voy a poder Kanda lo siento, mañana tal vez.

\- No me sirve, debe haber una forma.

\- Lo siento es imposible, ya tengo varias obligaciones acá y no puedo abandonar a los principiantes.

Mientras seguían hablando Marie miro detrás de Kanda como si estuviese viendo a un muerto y Kanda por mera curiosidad por saber que miraba también volteó recibiendo en su cara un mousse de mango por parte de Allen.

Todos miraban con miedo el espectáculo esperando a ver que podría el japones estando fuera de sus casillas.

\- O por dios... - susurró Marie.

\- No soporto a la gente idiota como tú! Yo hice este postre - señalo el rostro de Kanda - pero descuida, no te lo cobraré por ser un idiota, disfrutalo sí?- dicho esto Allen recogió sus cosas y se fue.

Marie reacciono rápidamente arrodillandose cerca de Kanda temiendo por lo que podría hacerle al pobre chico que acababa de irse estando molesto furioso - Kanda estás bien?

Kanda tratando de contenerse las ganas de seguir al albino, agarrarle del pelo y arrastrarlo por TODO el hotel se limpió la parte de los ojos con su mano, luego su boca; inconscientemente probó un poco, el postre... Estaba bueno, no le gustaba lo dulce pero no podía negarlo, realmente estaba delicioso.

Justo lo que necesitaba para su restaurante.

* * *

Se metió al baño molesto y comenzó a ver su cabello en el espejo - Puede meterse con quien sea pero menos conmigo, ese maldito! - Tal vez se comportaba de manera algo exagerada pero el no iba a permitir que nadie, NADIE hiciera lo que se le diera la gana con él.

Estuvo a punto de salir del baño cuando de repente un recuerdo fugaz apareció en la mente de Allen al recordar el rostro del bastardo ese.

Ese...

Era el de aquella noche?

 _" Que te sucede? Crees que el baño es para llorar moyashi? "_

Levanto la mirada sin ver un punto en específico.

... Era él?

* * *

Siguió probando el resto del mousse que logró rescatar, definitivamente necesitaba a ese moyashi, era como si le hubiese caído del cielo ese niñato, ahora en lo único que pensaba era que necesitaba encontrarlo antes de que esta oportunidad se le escapara de las manos, agarró un pañuelo que le dio uno de los practicantes y limpiándose la cara salió para ir al ascensor llegando hasta el primer piso mirando por todas las direcciones buscando aquella distinguible cabellera blanca entre todas las personas que se encontraban en ese instante, donde demonios se había metido!?

Hasta ahora nadie quería contratarlo! Ya estaba cansado, mañana seguiría con su busqueda - Al diablo con su poca o mucha experiencia! Bah! - no supo porque pero volteó inconscientemente y por tan solo unos milisegundos que parecieron eternos su mirada se encontró con la de... Él?

O no...

\- Oye! - el japonés le señalo alzando la voz.

\- Oh! Diablos! Que quiere! - por instinto se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia la salida, porque corría? Fácil, siempre se tenía que confiar en el instinto, t en estos instantes este le decía que no podía quedarse a hablar con el nipón mientras tomaban una tacita de té.

\- Espera! Oye espera! - gritó Kanda corriendo detrás de él.

Al salir disparado tomó el primer taxi que vio cerrando rápidamente la puerta - Rápido! Por favor! Lleveme fuera de aquí!

\- A dónde? - dijo el taxista perezosamente mientras cerraba el periódico que estaba leyendo.

Kanda ya había salido y estaba en la puerta del carro tocando varias veces desesperadamente.

\- A donde sea!

-Deme una dirección por favor.

Kanda aprovechando la situación entró también y se sentó al lado de Allen - Podemos hablar moyashi?

\- Moyashi? Mi nombre es Allen! Y no! - comenzó a tratar de empujarlo fuera del carro pero el otro era más fuerte - Vete!

-Quiero hablar contigo!- ahora Kanda se dirigió al taxista -Llevenos a la avenida central.

\- Espera! A donde me llevas!? - se dio cuenta que el taxista ya estaba conduciendo.

\- Tú hiciste ese postre?

\- Que te importa - fastidiado volteo a mirar la ventana.

\- Lo hiciste o no?

\- Y que sí lo hice?

\- Trabajas en algún lugar o tienes algún negocio propio?

\- Pues... - Miró a Kanda de reojo - Las cosas me han sido algo difíciles y - comenzo a jugar con la manga de su chaqueta - Por ahora no tengo trabajo - porque le estaba contando eso? Que le importaba.

Kanda sacó su billetera y cogió una de las tarjetas de presentación que tenía - Ten esto - le mostro la tarjeta y se la dio.

\- No quiero.

\- Que la tomes.

\- Que no!

Kanda ya con su poca paciencia agarró la mano de Allen y puso la tarjeta en esta.

-Sueltame!

\- Leela.

\- Te dije que no quiero!

Con su última pizca de paciencia que tenía para la semana agarro la muñeca de la mano donde estaba la tarjeta y la alzó haciendo que esta esté al frente de Allen.

Allen para que de una vez dejará su brazo en paz leyó la tarjeta que le dio :

 _" Restaurante Bon Appetit "_

 _" Presidente: Kanda Yuu "_

\- Kanda Yuu...

-Llamame Kanda. Te quiero mañana a las 3:00 pm, odio las tardanzas.

Le estaba dando trabajo?

Kanda esta vez se dirigió al taxista - El moyashi se baja acá - abrió la puerta y sacó a Allen fuera del auto.

\- O-oye! - Allen tocó varias veces la ventana que estaba cerca de Kanda esperando a que baje la luna - Y... Tengo que traer algo?

\- Lleva 3 muestras para mañana, te veo en mi oficina.

\- Para mañana? Necesito más tiempo, no es tan sencillo, necesito comprar los materiales y...

\- Hazlos con lo que tengas, Si crees ser buen chef podrás ingeniartela de alguna manera no?

-Esta bien pero - lo miro lleno de duda - No es broma cierto? No quisiera que me tomes del pelo otra vez...

Kanda se rió socarronamente rodando los ojos por la ocurrencia de Allen - claro que no.

\- Te reíste! - lo acusó.

Sonrió de lado burlonamente y subió la luna de la ventana para no escucharlo más - Vámonos - le dijo al taxista - Llevame de vuelta al hotel.

Allen se quedó mirando a Kanda yéndose con el taxi dejándolo ahí varado - Argh! Maldito! -froto su cabello despeinándose - Encima me deja aquí tirado! - se cruzó de brazos mientras comenzó a caminar - Será cierto? - alzó su mirada al cielo nublado caminando a paso lento hasta llegar a su casa, pensando en que podría preparar como muestra para mañana y de pasó investigar que significaba "moyashi" .

* * *

Luego de dejar la cena lista para Cross subió a su cuarto y sentándose en su cama y encendió su portátil. Cargó la pagina de traductor y buscó "moyashi"

" Moyashi = Brote de habas "

\- Brote de... Maldito!

Buscó " idiota" saliendo como traducción " Baka ", ahora que recordaba él que probablemente seria su jefe se llamaba Kanda.

\- Eres todo un Bakanda.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora: Lo lamento D': ! Creo que no es buena idea prometer un capítulo en fechas festivas, Kanda me odiaría (?)**

 **Estoy tratando de dar lo mejor que puedo en mi redacción :'D ! Por ahora los capítulos serán más que nada como presentación de los personajes x" D Ya verán que pronto comenzará el verdadero salseo (?)**

 **Kanda es todo un hijo de su mami no?**

 **¿ Cómo le irá a Allen en su entrevista ? ¿ Aprenderá a respetar a su posible jefe? ¿ Dejará de ser virgen algún día ?**

 **¿ Kanda aceptará tener novia?¿ Alma le reprenderá?**

 **Esperen el siguiente capítulo ;'D! Okno no todo lo sabrán poco a poco ~**

 **Trataré de no demorar mucho con los capítulos :'D Gracias!**

 **Dejen review o si no la mami de Kanda le obligará a casarse con una vieja gorda, fea y rica :D ! Review? ;u; Esta historia tiene futuro? Que dicen?**


End file.
